mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Talk to ◄► Tephra ◄► ---- Talk Archives *Archive I — Current Did you notice that images uploaded by Polsk Szlachcic say "18 minut temu" Whitch is Polish for 18 Minutes ago.. Strange. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 16:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sweden On the sweden page i need you to add Vyborg and Narva to the Fortresses. Turns out they arent towns. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Coding I have limited knowlage on coding and things like that, and i tried multiple arrangements and could not find one that would let them both stay there. Also, check out my latest blog. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Replies Hi, This is a response to your comment on my profile. I get my sources from beta versions and stuff in the game's files There are lots of betas of MB out there. This is the most interesting one http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=722 it's also the first Hi Tephra! I dont't know how to add links when I'm editing. But I can give you the link so you can add it yourself http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=1066 Please note Tephra, that the brf and texture files in the undead pack are copy and pastes of the original files found in the GAME'S folders\files (not that there's anything wrong with it, just saying) Need help? I'll cut it short; I'm terribly bored, I've got a fairly decent established wiki (jakanddaxter.wikia.com) and I (obviously) like the M&B series. Since my own wiki is more or less done at the moment regarding most background maintenance and other work I'm wondering if this one needs anything done? I'm fairly decent with setting up an infobox/navbox, mediawiki code, category structure, template structure, whatever, the whole boogaloo. Does this wiki need anything and if so could I be of assistance? If so I'd be glad if we could talk it over. Light Daxter - Talk 15:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) With 'done at the moment' I meant 'done with stuff I consider important or otherwise relevant to my interests'. Of course you could only be 'finished' if every single one of your articles is top-notch and whatnot but that's not gonna happen anytime soon (mostly because I never liked contributing). Which brings me to my next point, I DO own WF&S but I don't play it (because I think it's shit) but I as I said I have no interest in contributing (as in, plain straight-on article edits) either way. If you don't need any work on the stuff I mentioned in the first message thats fine too, I'll go back to conquering Calradia. --Light Daxter - Talk 16:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Meh you'll know the wiki better than me. From the top of my head I can think of; a better infobox template, better navbox template, better page management templates (or in general, better templates everywhere), improved category structure, a good MediaWiki css + js (+any other MW pages) set-up, perhaps standardized layouts and perhaps after all that there's the background maintenance from special:specialpages (all the wanted/unused/uncategorized, etc. stuff). --Light Daxter - Talk 16:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Sorry i havent been around. I manage alot of other Wikis and i dont have time to maintain all of them. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Helping Thanks for the advice. I'm jumping around on articles right now. But when I get some time off, is there anything in particular that you think we need to focus on? Newtype0083 01:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Tephra That girl on your profile, is she named Tephra? Teonod ;), FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SUN! 21:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :No, she is Nari, my main character. You can read about her here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me how to improve my pages and make them better. The main thing I want to learn is how to make the contents page I cannot find a button to make the contents page and have never found out how. Thanks Seriz 11:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Which faction is the easiest to conquer? Hey, Tephra, which faction in Warband do you think is the easiest to conquer? Personally, my opinion is the Sarranids, because they don't have very good armor, and my weapons cut right through them. The same thing goes for Vaegirs. What do you think? Dashspin 23:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Psh http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lenopow/Improvements?s=wl#article-comments Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, recommending User:Madned for administrator like me. That way he can also mess around with the site css if he wants. Flaviojs 23:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back Meet me on Chat. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Azgad I did the page like any other, But the sections got messed up... What happend? Azgad Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Azgad2 What did i do wrong with the page? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Featured Mods Hi Tephra. I'm relatively new here, but I love this wiki and as you've seen have started contributing some WFAS stuff. I'd like to see that featured mod section on the front page get off the ground to show how alive the community still is. Though I'm not a creator of the mod, I've played The Last Days quite a bit and could write up a page for it. Or is it only the mod creators you'd like to work on that? Let me know!Stalwart1 03:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Stalwart1 A little hand? Hi, I'm new here as you can see: I checked this wiki, and I thought I could help, there are some incomplete articles which could be easily completed. To start, where do I get the number of visitor a day to this wiki? Thanks in advance. The game hunt 02:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat If your on right now, Get on the Chat. If not, Ignore this. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Availability? Hey. Are you the only currently-active admin here, or are there any others? Also, are you currently the main guy here? D: Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 13:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you have steam? We could play together? :) Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 14:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see :/ Have you ever actually thought of making some kind of roleplay here? I mean, I saw your Nari character's page, and, if we could also create the roleplay towns/villages, this could be quite fun. Don't you think? Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 18:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Check http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/ . They have been roleplaying quite successfully. Yeah, they have good player-base, but inviting people to roleplay here wouldn't be that hard. I have quite many friends who I could invite to this wikia, so we could work together. So basically, players are not the problem. Doctor261 (Talk to me!) 19:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Administrator What do i have to do to become an admin? Fire-lord; Pyrokinetic Jedi If no one ever talks things out how can we have world peace? 00:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Tephra, I'm Frank Elliott (aka captain lust). I recently started working at Taleworlds doing community management and public relations. I really like what you've done with the wiki and was wondering if you'd be interested in collaborating with me on a related project. My skype is frankelliott555 so if you're interested, please add me there and I'll run the details by you. Captainlust (talk) 09:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Frank Steam? captain_of_lust 07:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Frank (captain lust) Thanks! Hey Tephra, Cheers for editing my new elgante article! What did you change exactly? Stilldontgeddit (talk) 07:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Background Been trying to change it since we got this Wikia. It just wont change. I sent a help request to Wikia. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I have changed background color which you have started recently for all 5 kingdoms lords and ladies except vaegirs because i think that the color which as been kept in Kingdom of Vaegirs page doesn't actually match the same color as that of in the game.Not even a little.Opr12345 (talk) 20:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) NEW MB GAME ^_^ Taleworlds announced a new MB Game. They say It's a sequal to Warband. Check out the page i wrote. Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 21:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry. Smelly SockZ (talk) 09:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I added an image to Practice Horse, which didn't have one. Is that okay? Smelly SockZ (talk) 09:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo Tephra. Seeing as I'm new here, just wondering if it's okay to link words (i.e. if it said 'Kulum', making that word a link to the 'Kulum' page) or if you don't like having hundreds of links on pages. I just also wanted to mention that most of the pages lacking images are from Mount and Blade: With Fire and Sword, which I don't have :( Anyways, c'ya! Smelly SockZ (talk) 20:21, December 5, 2012 (UTC) In response to my topic on perpetual night, being new to a wikia interface and being unable to find a way to reply to you on the topic itself, I none the less felt the need to thank you for your swift reply to my inquiry and for pointing me to another forum where I could possibly find the answers I seek and so shall use this talk page for that purpose if you do not mind. I have already gone to the forums you linked and made a similiar post to the one I made here and hopefully someone there can aid me further. Once more, many thanks for the help and the swift reply. -In Darkness Hello, I'm the person that left the request for the article on the diplomacy mod. Thank you for such a fast reply! I just read it and it has some great content. My thanks to whoever assembled the page. I don't think it is right for my current save but I will definately have it for my next game. Thank you. :) P.S. I will be joining the wiki. I don't know when, but before M&B2 so I can help with the inevitable influx of information. Cheers! Oh! Sorry for not signing that message! /\ 17:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations! Hey! It's me again, the guy who asked for the diplomacy mod :) I just wanted to say congradulations on almost 6000 edits on this wiki! I hope you can keep that number going up untill IT'S OVER 9000!!! Cheers! 12:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Why would you remove my trivia section for the Vaegir Veteran? Theres no need in that! Josef733 (talk) 17:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Activity Still here. Promise. You guys are just seeing all the edits that need to be made that I dont see :o Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yah, I'm still figuring some of it out. I actually had made most of the corrective edits that you had made... changing the stats to 7,5,4,4 but I got distracted trying to figure out where the health value comes from and then something came up and I forgot to publish it. Where do you get the health value from? Also, I was starting to use Morgh's Editor to confirm the stats from the troops.txt file. Is this a valid source for the data? Finally, since I am new to this wiki I would appreciate you doing a once over all my edits. I can at least try to get some of the bulk work done. I mainly started to do it because when you changed the templates (I like the change) it removed the weapons and armor from the wiki and was trying to get that info back. That's when I realized you were converting and thought I'd help a bit. Let me know if there are any other improvements I can make. Racquetmaster (talk) 02:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Racquetmaster Using Pictures Hi, I'm working on a german M&B wikia (de.mount-and-blade.wikia.com). It's much work making pictures of the game and the different troopers, so I wanted to ask for using the pictures of your wikia. And please: If you know somebody who could help me (I haven't got a lot of time) with working on my wikia, please tell him. Thanks! (Sorry if my English isn't perfect ;))Da Saem (talk) 18:13, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I only asked for getting sure. Da Saem (talk) 19:16, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vaegir Troops I did do that by memory, but not the right one! I had confused them with another Vaegir troop type. I'm glad my incorrect edits were deleted so newer players weren't confused. Callum Bundy (talk) 22:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Based on Sorry about that. Seeing as it was updated, I didn't see a reason for the message to remain there. I'll remember next time to update it, rather than delet it altogether. Thanks for your advice! Thank's for editing and cleaning up Deal With troublesome bandits im going to add more when i encounter the quest in the game.-Logangamer1 My mistakes I have noticed that whilst renaming two pages, their names were wrong. I renamed Lord Doru incorrectly to Count Doru, even though he is a Vaegir. Boyar Mleza also has "Bpyar" as his vassal title. I was assuming as an admin you had the power to overwrite the error message that appears when I try to rename the page. Thanks in advance. Callum Bundy (talk) 19:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Article edits Are there any group of articles you need me to monitor or improve, because I can't find anything to edit nowadays on this site.Callum Bundy (talk) 18:28, September 9, 2013 (UTC) With Fire and Sword I only have the demo aswell, so I wouldn't be able to help with that. I know some history of the time, if that's of any use to you, but that would only include units and maybe vassals. Sorry about that. Callum Bundy (talk) 14:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Weirdest thing ever! I was trying to add you on Steam, right? I added a user named Tephra thinking it was you. This person plays Mount & Blade: Warband and has your name, yet was not you. Strangest thing I've ever seen. Btw, did you check out the new Bannerlord page? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 02:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ._. I may not edit often, but I am most certainly here. Also, the message wall system is much easier to use and has better notifiacations. Why don't we put up a poll somewhere to see how people like it better? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 03:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Abusive annymous user (or atleast they think) Maxwinters has seemed to have an issue repairing pages after IP 31.200.208.60 vandalised them with explicit phrases clearly breaking terms and conditions of the page. The IP seems to be a public services IP like a library or school. Callum Bundy (talk) 15:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) New Template I've created us a new template for unreleased content pages. I've just placed one on the Bannerlord page if you want to see. Template: Unreleased Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 23:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Concerning The Incidents Earlier Today Hello! Sorry about the mess earlier. I was using the wiki to figure out how to play Mount and Blade: Warband, since I recently acquired it. While I was browsing the pages, one of them was deleted, so I traced the cause and ended creating an account to fix the problem. I apologize for any problems I may have caused, and I appreciate you blocking the user to prevent any further problems. I guess I was using the wiki at the right time to stop them. MaxWinters (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Tephra: I realize you've been cleaning up some of my fire and sword edits, and I appreciate it. I fixed the errors in spacing I was having, but I can't seem to eliminate the "added by Stalwart1" box which you've had to take away. I'm glad to do that myself if I can figure out how. I have a bunch of images for missing vassals and towns I'm uploading over the coming days. Thanks for any advice.Stalwart1 (talk) 23:43, October 8, 2013 (UTC)Stalwart1 Categories and WFaS Weapons pages OK, got it on categories. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm revising the WFaS weapons pages to look like the sortable lists for Warband. I find those really useful for planning characters based on weapon speed, reach, damage type, etc., and I really want those available for WFaS. I'm having issues getting the images to look like the images do on the Warband page, so that's why there are no images there right now, even though I have tons saved and ready to go. I'll continue to work on that. Stalwart1 (talk) 21:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) WFaS Weapon Images Thanks for the template. Somehow I couldn't make it work by looking at the source on the other, but I've got it now. I'll be doing a whole bunch of item work on WFaS over the coming days, including armor and shields as well. Stalwart1 (talk) 04:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Wages table mixup I've spotted a mixup in the wages table concerning mercenary & mounted wage calculations, on the last row of each of the three tables the values have been switched, to where the wage for the mercanaries is in the mounted slot & vice versa. URL to the page: http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Wages?&cb=4119 I'm not using a device that can properly edit a table, so my best option is to notify an admin. Vrishnak92 (talk) 13:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Bannerlord Once Bannerlord comes around, do you wanna make new kingdom pages, or add on to the old ones to avoid confusion? Eg. Pages - Kingdom of Swadia and Kingdom of Swadia (Bannerlord) - Or just add on to it with a Bannerlord category? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 01:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry about that I did not know :s Do you happen to know if there is a wiki specially made for this mod since it seams to be lacking in information ? Culnmarr Keep Hi Tephra, its Cut Content. This is my second account since I lost the email and password to the old one. Ragtagrag (talk) 16:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) No. It's not Culmarr Keep it has an "n" in it. If you want proof simply start up Warrider and use the Crtl-F cheat to show up all the locations. My images under your name. This doesnt bother me but why are the images I post such as the map pic of the Sacrifice Ground say they are posted by you when they are actually posted by me? This may seem abrupt. Hehe, um excuse me, while trying to make my proifle I made a wiki page by accident. I don't know what to do about it. Can you help me please?CatapractofOrder (talk) 02:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for moving the heroes page into Warsword Conquest Subpage. I am new to write on any wiki. I will keep record of any change in 'change summary'. Nilpat (talk) 05:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Khergit villages I am currently adding images to all village pages. Could you go over the Khergit ones and sort out the layout of the images? Callum Bundy (talk) 19:03, March 21, 2014 (UTC)